The Millie Eastman Affair
by Kamkats
Summary: Dixie's old friend and nursing colleague, Millie Eastman, tried committing suicide. She was sent to Rampart, and thankfully, she recovered...but what happened to her after she left the hospital? Unbeta'd. Complete.


_A/N: I'm not a poet...never claimed to be. Just had this silly rhyme in my head and had to write it down._

The Millie Eastman Affair

By Me

I wanted an opening line

And it slowly turned into a rhyme

So I knew it had to be a poem

And that I could show 'em

That even though I'm new

I can be a poet too

It was a very sad day when Millie died

The whole town came and Dixie cried

But there is a story to be told

On that day in the rain and cold

Two paramedics

(It is to their credit)

They witnessed with their very eyes

What happens when a person dies

Only to rise from the dead

And seek revenge

Well, it was a cloudy day

Some time in May

When she got the call

(I think it was Ms. McCall)

Over the telephone was a man named Brackett

The tale he told, man what a racket!

Dixie frowned and told him to slow down

The young physician

(Making a hasty decision)

Caught his breath

And told his friend of a person's death

It was a great shock

But made for great talk

Around the fire station table

Where conversation was growing stale

Mainly because of Gage

(Who in his infinite wisdom)

Told a long story

All about faith and glory

Chet had heard it a thousand times

And was getting sick of inane rhymes

Before he could tell the medic to shut up

The phone rang and Captain Stanley got up

Picking up the phone

And talking in a deep tone

He listened with intent

And was talking of Millie in past tense

Roy gasped in horror

And Gage couldn't have been any surer

That it wasn't just death, but a murder

"Who would hurt her?"

Mike asked in sorrow

"I don't know, we'll find out tomorrow"

Chet chastised the engineer,

Snorting with a jeer

The captain slapped him upside the head, and said,

"Let's go to bed"

Gage sighed as he laid down

And asked his partner with a frown

"When do you think the funeral will be?"

Roy rolled his eyes and really couldn't see

Why Gage would want to know such a thing

So, the whole night, the alarm didn't ring

(It'd been a long time since they'd gotten a good night's sleep)

And none of them uttered a peep

The morning came,

And much was the same

Except the lingering knowledge that someone had died

While at the hospital to pick up supplies

The two paramedics tried to pry

And discover who had murdered Millie

Dixie laughed and told them they were silly

Roy was offended

And Gage intended

To get to the bottom of this situation

And without hesitation

He traipsed into Brackett's office

And declared "Now I've seen a lot of this-"

Brackett told him to have a seat

And stop trying to be a sneak

The young paramedic slumped his shoulders

And thought that that room couldn't have gotten any colder

A long silence followed

And Brackett swallowed

Trying to think of an excuse

So he would not be accused

Of murder in the third degree

But the doctor was keen

He shrugged and said it was a heart attack

After that, he slapped Gage on the back

And told him not to worry

And that surely

It was Millie's time

Gage wasn't so bright

And took this news as gospel

He then grabbed Roy, and they left the hospital

Yes it was true, Brackett was a killer

(Not the kind from a best-selling thriller)

He was clever and devious

(Not to mention mischievous)

He had poisoned Dixie's old friend

Who was in the hospital, on the mend

Why would such a great doctor do such a thing, you may ask?

Well, it's all part of a simple task

Millie wrote the young doctor out of her will

Depriving him of a substantial amount of money, and causing him to kill

But what none of them knew

Was the horror and strife that would pursue

One night in Brackett's house

As he was lying on the couch

Watching an old movie

(It wasn't your 70s groovy)

It was in black and white

Just like his darkened house, quiet and out of the light

Then, from the shadows, a figure stepped forward

Holding a bloody sword

Son of a gun, it was Millie!

The prospect made Brackett chilly

He stammered and stuttered

But still couldn't utter

A cry for help

He knew he had to save himself

The klaxons sounded in the station

And the firemen jumped up, wishing they were on vacation

Racing through traffic

The squad car the fastest

The paramedics arrived at the scene

Their car glowing in an eerie red sheen

They ran to the house and knocked on the door

Gage shook his head and told Roy he was sure

The back door was open

And it was, the window broken

And not having spoken

They took in the sight before them

Shining like a gem

Was a bloody red sword

Held by Millie's ghost, who had not said a word

Gage crossed himself in fear

And Roy was at the point of tears

When he saw Millie had had her revenge

On Dr. Brackett, who was lying in the wedge

Between the couch and the coffee table

Gage took a pulse and told Roy his breathing was unstable

Ignoring the ghost, they got ready to transport

And picked up Brackett, who was of a bloody sort

They got him to the hospital on time

And tried to be kind

But they knew that he had killed Millie Eastman

And being confident men

They, with Dixie, confronted the wounded doctor

He told Dixie what had happened, and it was a shock to her

She didn't know what to think

Gage snorted and called him a fink

Brackett waved him off

And told him he was soft

That it wasn't fair that he was written out

Roy told him that that was no reason to pout

Gage rolled his eyes and said

"Because of him, Millie's dead!"

Roy nodded and said, "That's true"

Dixie looked at him and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

Gage picked up the phone and said with a grin

"How's about we call the police?" much to Brackett's chagrin

So, Reed and Malloy came and arrested the punk

And said, "You dirty skunk!"

So, our tale ends

With Brackett on the mend

(In jail of course)

Thanks to the police force

And a little help from two paramedics

Who, if they had never had said it

Would have let a killer go

(But, that never happened on the show)

The End.


End file.
